Mein Schutzengel
by Aka Kaths
Summary: Ein Tag in J.D.'s Leben voller Fettnäpfchen.


Mein Schutzengel

Es ist mal wieder ein wunderbarer Morgen. Die Sonne scheint und ich fahre mit meinem Motorroller ins Krankenhaus. Ich habe ein klasse Wochenende hinter mir und bin der festen Überzeugung, dass nichts und niemand – nicht mal der Hausmeister – meine gute Laune ruinieren könnte. Breit grinsend stelle ich meinen Roller auf dem Angestelltenparkplatz ab und kaum hat sich die Eingangstür hinter mir geschlossen, steht Turk vor mir. Er strahlt mich mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen an und ich glaube, er muss sich extrem anstrengen, einigermaßen ruhig stehen zu bleiben. Eigentlich verwundert es mich, dass er überhaupt im Krankenhaus ist.

„J.D. du glaubst nicht, was heute Nacht um 2 Uhr 24 passiert ist. Los, rate", fordert er und tritt ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ich sehe ihn etwas verwirrt an, denn im ersten Moment dachte ich, die Nachtschicht hätte irgendetwas mit seinem Hirn angestellt – oder kann es Dr. Acula gewesen sein? – Wie dem auch sei, ich will meinen Mund aufmachen und einen witzigen Spruch ablassen und plötzlich steht Dr. Cox neben mir und sieht mich an, als wäre ich einer von den neuen Assistentsärzten, stünde ihm auf den Füßen und würde dumme, unnötige Fragen stellen.

„Jennifer, du hast keine Zeit dich mit deinen wenigen männlichen Freunden zu unterhalten und Ratespiele zu spielen", donnert er mir entgegen und spuckt mir direkt auf die Nase.

„Dr. Cox, ich habe nur meinen Kumpel begrüßt", versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen und zaubere ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Cox sieht mich an und sein Gesicht erinnert mich an einen wilden Stier beim Rodeo, der geradewegs auf den ungeschützten Cowboy zustürmt – und bevor meine Fantasie das Schauspiel zu Ende spinnen kann, keift mich Cox schon wieder an: „Flachzange, du bist nicht hier um Löcher in die Luft zu starren, dafür gibt es genügend sabbernde Patienten! Deine Aufgabe ist es bei sabbernden Patienten herauszufinden, was sie haben und sie zu behandeln! Also mach dich auf die Socken Veronika und hol dir die Akte von Mr. Kaplow bei Laverne ab." Kaum hat er den Namen der schwarzen Krankenschwester ausgesprochen, rauscht er auch schon wieder davon und verschwindet am Ende des Gangs.

„Was hat der denn?", frage ich Turk. Der zuckt nur mit den Schultern und drängt mich endlich zu raten, was los sei. Während ich angestrengt nachdenke, machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Information. Turk wird immer aufgeregter neben mir.

„Alter, so schwer ist das wirklich nicht", meint er und sieht mich mit einem leicht strafenden Blick an.

„Du bist heute Nacht befördert worden?", frage ich etwas unsicher.

„Nein J.D.", zischt Turk giftig und ich weis genau, dass das die falsche Antwort war. Also gut, streng dich an. Was kann heute Nacht schon Aufregendes passiert sein? Eine Frau mit blondem, schulterlangem Haar und Babybauch läuft an mir vorbei und da fällt es mir wie Schuppen aus den Haaren (Kleiner Scherz am Rande).

„Euer Baby!", sage ich und strahle Turk an, als wäre ich die Sonne persönlich. Auf Turks Gesicht kehrt das breite Grinsen zurück. „Endlich ist der Groschen gefallen! Kommst du mit auf die Babystation? Dann zeig ich dir unsern kleinen Engel."

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Ich muss wirklich mal nach Kaplow sehen, wenn sogar Cox angerannt kommt um mir Bescheid zu sagen, wird's etwas Ernstes sein. Zeig mir deinen Engel in der Mittagspause oder wenn ich meine Kaffeepause einschiebe", füge ich schnell hinzu.

„Is okay, J.D. Also wir sehen uns später." Und schon ist er weg.

Es ist ein Kommen und Gehen in dieser Klinik. Wahrscheinlich ist es überall so, nur heute wird es mir mal wieder so richtig bewusst …

Laverne mustert mich über ihre Brille hinweg. „Hier ist die Akte von Mr. Kaplow. Der gute Mann wartet schon eine ganze Weile auf Ihren Besuch, Dr. Dorian."

„Ja, ich gehe sofort zu ihm", versichere ich und begebe mich auf den Weg durch den Korridor. Mr. Kaplow ist schon eine Weile bei uns und leidet an Krebs. Es sieht nicht gerade gut für ihn aus, aber er hat eine nette Familie, die ihn unterstützt, das finde ich klasse. Er ist einer der wenigen, für die das Kommen und Gehen nicht zutrifft.

„So, Mr. Kaplow, wie geht es Ihnen heute Morgen?", frage ich und kann mein aufmunterndes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er ist blass und betrachtet mich durch seine riesige Brille mit schwarzen, dicken Rahmen. Die Zeitung liegt vor ihm im Bett, sein Frühstück hat er nicht angerührt.

„Wissen Sie, junger Mann, Ihr ganzes Leben liegt noch vor Ihnen und Sie sind nicht ernsthaft krank, nehme ich zumindest an. Aber bei mir ist das etwas anderes. … Wie lange, meinen Sie, muss ich noch hier herumliegen oder sitzen, bis ich den Löffel abgebe?" Aus meinem Gesicht weicht jedes Anzeichen von guter Laune. In sekundenschnelle sehe ich aus wie auf einer Trauerfeier. Ich höre schon die Orgel – Halt nein, hier kann doch gar keine Orgel sein! Wo kommt das her? – Mr. Kaplow reißt mich mit einem gedämpften Räuspern aus meinen Gedanken. Kurz betrachte ich ihn verwirrt, doch schon fällt mir wieder seine Frage ein. Ich versuche etwas zu sagen, doch war ich noch nicht allzu oft in solch einer Situation.

„Wissen Sie, Doktor, ich möchte nicht länger auf dieser Erde weilen, wenn ich sowieso nur noch das Krankenhaus von innen sehe. Also habe ich beschlossen meine Organe, die, die selbstverständlich in Ordnung sind, zu spenden. Dann kann ich in aller Ruhe sterben und habe noch anderen Menschen geholfen", sagt Mr. Kaplow mit ruhiger Stimme und es klingt so, als wolle er mich für seine Meinung begeistern.

„Ja, das mag ja sein, aber haben Sie sich das wirklich gut überlegt?", frage ich vorsichtshalber noch mal nach und inständig hoffe ich, ihn von seinem Entschluss abhalten zu können. Aber wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke, hat der alte Mr. Kaplow schon Recht, dennoch will ich es nicht wahr haben …

Nachdem ich meine Visite beendet habe, mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Babystation. Es ist schon fast Mittag und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl im Bauch, weil ich nicht früher nach Turks Nachwuchs gesehen habe. Ich hatte mir bei Laverne die Zimmernummer von Carla geben lassen und steuere gerade auf die vorletzte Tür im Gang zu. Doch bevor ich mein Ziel erreicht habe, steht, wie könnte es auch anders sein, der Hausmeister vor mir.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor", begrüßt er mich und auf seinen Lippen ruht schon wieder dieses bösartige Grinsen. Ich versuche mich geschickt an ihm vorbeizumogeln, nur leider kennt er meine Bewegungen zu gut. Schließlich verfolgt er mich seitdem ich hier arbeite.

„Ich möchte hier vorbei", zische ich.

„Das weis ich", bemerkt der Hausmeister. „Aber ich frage mich, was Sie hier verloren haben?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", sage ich und bereite mich seelisch und moralisch auf eine böse Tat des Hausmeisters vor. Doch wider den Erwartungen sagt er nur „Na gut" und verschwindet. Ist er krank? Verwirrt sehe ich ihm nach und steuere dann wieder auf mein eigentliches Ziel zu. Ich klopfe und öffne die Tür ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten – ich bin ja Arzt (Das entschuldigt alles). Carla sitzt im Bett, Turk neben ihr und das Baby liegt schlafend im Arm seiner Mutter.

„Bambi", begrüßt mich Carla strahlend. Sie sieht zwar etwas mitgenommen aus, aber glücklich. Turk springt gleich auf und klopft mir freundschaftlich wie immer auf die Schulter.

„Na J.D., is sie nich niedlich?", fragt er und schiebt mich näher an das Krankenbett heran. Im zweiten Bett des Zimmers liegt die Blonde, die mich zu Schichtbeginn vor einem extrem fatalen Fehler bewahrt hatte. Schnell wende ich meinen Blick von ihr auf das Baby. Es ist dunkelhäutig wie seine Eltern und trägt ein rosa Mützchen passend zum Schlafanzug.

„Und, was sagst du?", hakt Carla nach. „Den süßen Anzug hat Elliot vorbeigebracht."

„Bei so schönen Eltern kann doch nur so was raus kommen", sage ich schnell und Carla und Turk ziehen fast gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen hoch. Mein Hirn befiehlt mir etwas zu sagen, aber ich weis nicht was. Oh Gott, ich bin ein schlechter Freund. Die schweigsame, peinliche Pause wird immer länger. Aus Verlegenheit blicke ich zu der blonden Frau hinüber. Sie bewegt ganz langsam die Lippen ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Will sie mir etwas sagen? Ich versuche die Formen ihres Mundes zu deuten und wende mich schnell an Carla und Turk und sage: „Euer Baby ist das Schönste, das ich je gesehen habe. Glückwunsch, ihr zwei." Carla lächelt wieder und auch Turk scheint zufrieden. Hastig sehe ich noch einmal zu meiner Retterin hinüber. Sie nickt kurz und wendet sich dann ab.

„Wie heißt sie überhaupt?", frage ich nun.

„Sie heißt Isabella", antwortet Turk und streicht seiner Kleinen sanft über den Kopf. Ich würde zu gern noch länger bleiben, leider werde ich angepiepst. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich schon gehen muss und rausche aus dem Zimmer. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen renne ich zur Information. Dort erwartet mich schon Dr. Cox. Elliot steht neben ihm mit einer Akte in der Hand. Cox sieht mich wieder so wahnsinnig an, ähnlich dem Gesichtsausdruck am frühen Morgen. Unwillkürlich stelle ich mir vor wie sein Kopf platzt. Ich habe in letzter Zeit öfters solche seltsamen Vorstellungen, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich hinter jeder Ecke Dr. Acula vermute. Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind, ich habe Dr. Acula am Wochenende beendet und das war einer der Gründe meiner guten Laune.

„Also Flachzange, du bist wohl der Auffassung, dass dein Dienst mit der Visite beendet ist, aber dem ist nicht so. Du hättest in der Mittagspause nach deinem Patenkind sehen können-"

„Es ist nicht mein Patenkind", unterbreche ich Cox' Redefluss. Doch der redet unbeeindruckt weiter: „Du hast ein neues Problem, das behoben werden sollte und wenn du dich nicht sofort zu ihm begibst, dann wirst du Stress mit mir bekommen, hast du das kapiert?!"

„Ja, Dr. Cox", stammele ich und Elliot reicht mir die Akte. Cox gibt sein typisches Pfeifen von sich, als wäre ich ein Hund und ich springe meinem neuen Problem entgegen.

Ich stolpere ins Zimmer und vor mir im Krankenbett liegt ein junger Mann mit geschwollenem, violettem Gesicht, der mir irgendwie stark bekannt vorkommt. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick in die Akte und lese den Namen:

Kevin Turk.

Ich versuche zu lächeln, denke es wäre ein schlechter Scherz und sehe noch mal in die Spalte mit dem Namen. Kevin Turk … Das kann doch nicht wahr sein …

„Hi J.D.", begrüßt mich Turks Bruder und versucht mit den vielen Blutergüssen im Gesicht zu lächeln. Nach einem kleinen Zucken mit den Mundwinkeln gibt er es auf.

„Hi", erwidere ich. „Na, wie geht's?"

_Falsche Frage!_ kommentiert mein Hirn, leider fünf Sekunde zu spät. _Warum musst du auch immer das tun, dass ich vermeiden will? _

Kevin sieht mich etwas fragend an, meint, dass es ihm eigentlich schlechter gehen müsste. Ich frage, was passiert war, doch er schüttelt nur abweisend den Kopf. Zumindest versucht er das, sein Hals steckt in einer hässlich grauen Halsgrause.

„Ich tippe auf Autounfall", sage ich nach einer Weile. Kevin sieht mich an. Es ist ein seltsamer Blick. „Du hast recht", nuschelt er dann. „Autounfall … und nur, weil ich zu meiner Freundin fahren wollte. Sie bekommt bald ein Kind."

„Oh", mache ich nur und mein Hirn drängt mich, weiter zu sprechen. „Tja, das ist ja toll für dich."

_Schon wieder falsch. Sag mal, machst du das mit Absicht?_

Tut mir ja leid, versuche ich mein Gehirn zu besänftigen, doch heute habe ich mir schon zu viele Fehltritte erlaubt, um Gnade vor meinem Geist zu finden. Plötzlich finde ich mich in Gedanken in einem großen Gerichtssaal wieder und ein Gehirn mit Hammer sitzt vor mir. „Die Verhandlung ist eröffnet", höre ich es noch sagen, doch schon reist mich Kevin aus dem düsteren Schauspiel.

„Was ist jetzt?", fragt er und sieht wieder so merkwürdig in meine Richtung.

„Also ähm", beginne ich und blättere in der Akte. „Ich … Scheiße", hauche ich.

„Was?"

„Ich muss einen Test machen … Ich weis noch nichts Genaues … Gleich kommt ne Schwester und nimmt Blut ab und …" Ich rausche aus dem Zimmer. Laverne ist die erste Schwester, die mir über den Weg läuft und ich drücke ihr die Akte und die Anweisung Blut abzunehmen und ins Labor zu bringen in die Hand. Mit Eilzugtempo haste ich in die Babystation. Turk schlendert gerade mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand durch den Korridor. Der kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, heute keinen Dienst zu haben.

„Hey, J.D., willst du dir meinen kleinen Isabella-Engel reinziehen? Die Kleine ist so niedlich und sie kommt gleich nach ihrer Mutter und -"

„Ich muss mit dir reden und das hat nichts mit deiner Tochter zu tun!", unterbreche ich ihn und zerre ihn in den erstbesten Raum, der A nicht abgeschlossen ist und B uns niemand zuhören kann. Der Raum ist das Büro des Hausmeisters (Mist!), aber leer.

„Alter, komm mal wieder runter!", meint Turk und schlürft genüsslich an seinem Kaffee.

„Runterkommen?", platze ich heraus. „Dein Bruder liegt hier im Secret Heart, weil er sehr wahrscheinlich nen ziemlich fiesen Unfall hatte!" Turks Gesicht war zu einer entsetzten Miene gefroren. „Mein Bruder?", stammelt er und ich habe das Gefühl, seine Augen würden aus den dazugehörigen Höhlen kullern, so klotzt er mich an. Schnell erkläre ich ihm alles und er besteht darauf zu Kevin ins Zimmer zu gehen. Allein rauscht er davon und ich blicke ihm, in Gedanken versunken, nach.

Dann wird mir etwas klar: Jeder Mensch braucht irgendwann einen Schutzengel: Die einen, um in keine Fettnäpfchen zu treten, die anderen, weil sie jemanden für sich brauchen, der wie ein Engel für sie ist und wieder andere, weil sie sonst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben würden. Aber egal, wofür dieser Engel da ist, man kann sich sicher sein, dass er immer das Beste versucht zu tun, auch wenn's daneben geht. Danke Gott für Schutzengel.


End file.
